


forever looks good on you

by aloas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy wants to extend his alliance with Law - The Fic, M/M, this is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloas/pseuds/aloas
Summary: The pounding of his own heart can be felt on his ears as Luffy feels the quick up and down of Law’s chest under his palm. A tingling sensation is left on his hand even after he pulls away, and the beaming smile that he gives doesn’t come even remotely close to expressing all the happiness he is feeling inside.“I’ll help you achieve your freedom, Torao.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	forever looks good on you

Different shades of pink and purple are painting the sky while Luffy is sitting at the figure head of the Sunny. But Luffy is not looking at the sky. His gaze is directed at the Sunny, more specifically at the deck, where his first and only ally is practicing a set of katas.

Unable to tear his gaze away, Luffy watches in awe the fluidity with which Law moves his body, swinging his sword in what seems to be an effortless way. Luffy’s breath hitches and he covers his mouth with his hand when Law shifts his stance, gracefully, now gripping the hilt of his sword with both hands, landing yet another blow.

If it were not for the constant drops of sweat rolling from his temple down to his jaw and neck, Luffy would assume that Law was not getting even a little bit tired from this. Nothing else is giving his exhaustion away. His arms don’t falter, he doesn’t pant. His expression remains serious, disciplined.

Luffy is enraptured. It could be due to Law’s admirable focus, or due to the drastic change that is to watch him fight with a sword instead of relying on his devil fruit powers, but Luffy can’t help but think that this is something else. Because it doesn’t go unnoticed by Luffy the determination glistening within Law’s eyes, and Luffy gets thrilled just from watching it.

Luffy doesn’t know what could have possibly happened to drive a man as centered as Law to seek such a revenge against Doflamingo, but deep down, Luffy feels privileged that he gets to participate on this. That he gets to fight side by side with Law to help him achieve what he wants the most.

Luffy finds his mind wandering back to his own dream, about the freedom that he longs for, and he wonders if maybe freedom is what Law is looking for, too.

Maybe in the future he will understand what drove him to get up from his seat, walk towards the deck, and place the palm of his hand on Law’s chest. Who knows. But for the moment, his mind is set on feeling a heartbeat, a pulse, any blood flow that shows that Law is alive and willing to fight for his dream.

The pounding of his own heart can be felt on his ears as Luffy feels the quick up and down of Law’s chest under his palm. A tingling sensation is left on his hand even after he pulls away, and the beaming smile that he gives doesn’t come even remotely close to expressing all the happiness he is feeling inside.

“I’ll help you achieve your freedom, Torao.” Luffy declares, fiercely, and he turns away to walk back to his favorite spot, completely oblivious to all the inner turmoil he has just caused on Law.

ooooo

Somewhere, deep down, Luffy finds it impossible that his feelings aren’t reciprocated. There is no way that Law doesn’t feel the same thrill from fighting side by side with him, doesn’t get the same urge to help Luffy conquer the world.

Luffy wants to feel Law’s heart beating again. The battle of Dressrosa was over a long time ago, and Luffy still finds himself thinking about that sunset at the Sunny, and how he wouldn’t mind at all reliving it. Somehow, just by thinking about Law at the Sunny, his home, makes Luffy’s entire being flood with joy.

Sometimes, Luffy feels uncertain about the future of their alliance. The purpose is to defeat Kaido, but what happens afterwards? Luffy is sure about his next steps, about defeating the other emperors and finding the one piece, but will Law come with him?

It’s only fair, Luffy thinks. After all, Law has helped so much on the journey. Luffy wouldn’t even know where to begin the fight against Kaido if it weren’t for Law. Plus, only the image of Law tagging along on his next adventures is enough to increase the fluttering inside his chest.

Luffy makes up his mind: he will propose to Law.

ooooo

Luffy doesn’t know much about romance. Makino used to read him all kinds of books, including the ones about the knight in a shining armor rescuing the damsel in distress. For the first time in his life, Luffy regrets that he didn’t pay more attention to the books, because now he doesn’t know what to do.

He enjoys the trip to Wano to ask Sanji for some tips. Sanji tells him that it is essential to bring a ring, flowers and recite your vows, something that Luffy has no idea what’s the meaning of. Sanji makes a quick explanation saying that it is similar to confessing your feelings, but stronger and more meaningful.

That leads to a lazy afternoon of Luffy fishing and reflecting over his feelings. This is harder than he thought it would be, because a) he has no idea of what is expected of him to say, and b) he is not really sure which of his feelings are relevant to his proposal (for example, should he mention wanting to feel Law’s heart beating?).

The only thing that is easy for him, is how certain he is of wanting to share his adventures with Law, probably until forever. He is also certain that he could cross the New World, the Grand Line and all four blue oceans, at any time, only to meet up with Law.

As he fishes a sea king that is probably going to last them only for the next meal, Luffy decides to trust his guts and tell Law whatever feels right at the moment.

ooooo

During the celebration after the battle of Wano, Luffy asks Robin to help him select a few flowers. After explaining his reasonings, Robin builds him a bouquet of purple columbines, honeysuckles, red salvia, myrtles, and yellow tulips. Apparently, all of these together mean something close to what Luffy wants to tell Law, but Luffy got lost on the explanations that Robin gave him.

Law meets him at the Sunny after Luffy invited him over. He eyes the flowers on Luffy’s hand oddly as he asks what he was called here for.

“Since you were the one who proposed last time, now I’m the one who’s gonna do it,” Luffy explains as he steps closer to Law. Robin tried to comb his hair so he could look more presentable, and Nami overheard their conversation and forced Luffy into a suit, even though Luffy doesn’t understand why his looks should matter for this.

Law’s eyes widen in shock when Luffy kneels in front of him, extending the bouquet of flowers to Law. He doesn’t dare touch it yet, he waits apprehensively as Luffy takes a deep breath, preparing what he is going to say.

“Torao, I want to extend our pirate alliance.”

Law continues to stare quizzically at Luffy, trying to make some sense of what is going on. “Until when?” He asks.

“Probably forever,” Luffy replies.

Luffy’s hands are still holding up the bouquet, and if Law was taken aback by what Luffy said, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he asks again, double checking to see if he’s hearing things right: “Are you sure that you mean a pirate alliance, and not something else?”

Slightly confused by the question, Luffy drops his hands a little, frowning at Law. “But a pirate alliance is what we are, why would I want it to be something else?”

Luffy keeps starring at Law expectantly as Law’s eyes wander down his hair, the flowers in his hand, his suit, everywhere.

“What’s in it for me?” Law finally asks.

“An adventure, of course.” Luffy scoffs after hearing the dumbest question ever.

The corners of Law’s lips lift slightly, but Luffy doesn’t miss it, and he feels his heart beating faster inside his chest.

“And what’s in it for you?” Law asks again.

“An adventure with you.” Luffy replies, without missing a beat.

For the first time, Luffy feels nervous. He knows he would go to hell and back for Law, and that he would not accept it if Law refused him. But still, the possibility of Law saying ‘no’ causes Luffy’s heart to drop, and he waits for the rejection. Except, it never comes, and Luffy sees it in his mind Law agreeing to him. Luffy can’t help but jump Law.

“Torao! I knew you would say yes!” Luffy says as he throws his arms and legs around Law, burying his face in Law’s neck. He ignores completely the flowers crumpling between them and Law squirming, demanding Luffy to let go.

“I didn’t say anything yet, Mugiwara-ya!” Law snarls, trying to break free from the rubber grip around his body. Suddenly, he stills his movements, and he looks down at Luffy curiously. “Did you use observation haki to predict my answer?”

“Mmhm!” Luffy hums, smiling brightly at Law.

Law complaining about Luffy having ruined the mood and setting the condition that Luffy is prohibited to predict the future with Law during their alliance go completely unnoticed by Luffy, as he takes a deep breath, taking in the unique smells of the flowers and Law and this moment. His body is flooding with excitement.

From this close, he can hear Law’s heart beating maddingly inside his chest, and Luffy sighs in contentment, realizing that he isn’t the only one feeling this way. He doesn’t think he is going to let Law go anytime soon.

ooooo

It’s only after a week that he remembers about Makino’s books and the tales about rescuing the princess. Luffy feels thrilled, now he has someone to recreate these stories with.

Both the Sunny and the Heart Pirates’ submarine are docked at a summer island, and from the figure head of the Sunny, Luffy can see Law at the deck of his submarine, sitting with his eyes closed, but the tension on his shoulders shows that he is not asleep.

Luffy rockets his way to the submarine. Law glares menacingly at him after his submarine nearly did a 180.

“Torao, when was the last time you’ve taken a nap?” Luffy asks, ignoring the threatening aura radiating off Law.

“You should rest more, Torao.” Luffy forcefully brings Law’s head down on his lap and he is surprised that he doesn’t find much resistance. “You always look so tired.” He cards his fingers softly through Law’s raven locks.

After Law has his eyes closed, it’s the memory of one of the stories from Makino’s books that drives Luffy to bend down and press his lips experimentally to Law’s. The slight contact brings a shiver up Luffy’s spine, and both he and Law jerk to the touch, Law snapping his eyes open.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Law stares confusedly at Luffy, his fingertips now tracing his lips, feeling the remnants of Luffy’s touch there.

Luffy begins to tell him about Makino’s love stories, about the knight in a white horse and the princess locked inside a tower, or the princess poisoned by an apple. He then explains that there are several different stories, and maybe they were not famous at the North Blue, but, in the end, the knight always kisses the princess when she is asleep.

“And why am I the princess?”

“Duh, I rescued you on Dressrosa. I’m the knight, you’re the princess.”

Law gasps indignantly. “I rescued you from Marineford!”

Luffy only rolls his eyes, knowing that those are not the same things. Law didn’t have to fight any bad guy, whereas Luffy fought a very evil Mingo. But he won’t press the subject any longer, now he has a much more interesting idea in mind.

“Can I try it again?” Luffy asks, not even bothering to hide his eagerness.

A nod with his head is the answer Luffy gets before he dives in again, connecting their lips. The kiss is soft and clumsy, but the excitement running through Luffy’s veins is so much that he is sure he is going to explode.

Surprisingly, Luffy learns that kissing Law is even better than defeating an enemy with him. He places his hands on either side of Law’s head, caressing Law’s cheekbones with his thumb, and he hums appreciatively when Law places his own hand on Luffy’s head, stroking the hair strands on the nape of his neck.

Slowly, Luffy pulls his mouth away from Law’s, and he gasps in surprise when Law bites his bottom lip, sending another shiver up Luffy’s spine. Luffy stops to drink in the sight in front of him, of the blush high on Law’s cheekbone and the way his pupils are blown wide.

Law is so breathtaking that Luffy thinks he is going to lose his mind.

Unable to tear his gaze away, Luffy brings his hand up and traces a line along Law’s cheekbone, feeling the heat under his fingertips, then moving his fingers to his jawline and neck. Luffy can’t stop himself from leaning in again, peppering his face with kisses.

The way Law’s face flushes even darker due to the attention he is receiving fills Luffy with a sense of pride, as he sees emotion coursing through Law’s body. Law is now stripped bare, and Luffy learns that he loves it. He feels a newfound admiration blossoming inside his chest, and nothing could wipe the ear-to-ear grin from his face. 

“You know, Makino also used to tell me that if you were lucky, you could find a home inside another person,” Luffy begins, feeling the smooth texture of Law’s hair with his fingers.

Law keeps staring at him intensely.

“I always told her that it was dumb, and that it would probably feel restricting,” Luffy chuckles. “I mean, why would you choose to live inside someone else when you could travel the world?”

That causes Law to snicker, bringing a grin to his face.

“Now I see that it isn’t restricting at all,” Luffy says, smiling fondly at Law. “Just by being here, with you, I’m holding the entire world in my hands.”

Law places his hand on Luffy’s cheek, caressing his cheekbones and tracing the scar under his eye with his thumb, and Luffy doesn’t miss the affection inside Law’s eyes.

“Thank you for giving me a new home, Law.”

Law pulls Luffy’s head down, kissing him again, showing Luffy all the feelings that he can’t say. Then, he pulls away, whispering against his lips: “Thank you for saving me, Luffy.”

And Luffy thinks that if this is what the stories meant by living happily ever after, he isn’t complaining at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, thank you so much for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it! <3 <3
> 
> Please, let me know your opinions and thoughts.


End file.
